Frío
by m0thersmilk
Summary: ¿Cómo va a querer echarle cuando prefiere unas, cientos de miles de veces, temblar de frío toda la noche que tenerlo lejos? Ya han despertado muchas veces juntos como para no acostumbrarse. Ron/Harry Slash.Lime -Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y todo lo que reconoscan es de JKR. Sólo la loca trama es mía._

**Contenido** Homoerótico/Lime/Palabras groseras. Queda **Advertido**.

* * *

—Hace un frío cabrón, Harry.

Ron pronuncia esas palabras un día sábado. Lo dice como si no fueran la gran cosa, como si no fuera la madrugada de un sábado destinado a descansar.

Harry se remueve porque el corazón le ha saltado de golpe, pronuncia _Ah_ evitando sonar comprometedor y entonces siente como su amigo se levanta intentado no hacer demasiado ruido, como poco a poco las entrañas se le van haciendo añicos a medida que Ron se le acerca con sigilo. Cuando llega a su lado, Harry ya no puede hacerse el desentendido, y hecho un atado de nervios, comienza a abrir los ojos divisando esa imagen que le aprieta la garganta.

—No puedo dormir.

—Supongo que yo ahora tampoco.

La voz le ha salido ronca después del sueño y podría jurar que eso a Ron lo inquieta, pero sin los lentes le es imposible estar seguro.

— ¿Por qué no te corres de una maldita vez?—le susurra Ron entre temblores— hace un frío de muerte.

Sin reclamos ni preguntas, Harry se hace un lado para hacerle espacio y Ron, cuan rayo, se acurruca a su lado y se entibia con el calor que le transfiere el cuerpo de su compañero.

—Pareces un muerto, Ron—se queja Harry nervioso— me estás congelando.

El pelirrojo responde a esas palabras acercándose un poco más, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, quien una vez más, no ha rechistado. Sería hipócrita hacerlo de cualquier forma. ¿Cómo va a querer echarle cuando prefiere unas, cientos de miles de veces, temblar de frío toda la noche que tenerlo lejos? Ya han despertado muchas veces juntos como para no acostumbrarse.

Ron se remueve cogiendo postura y le altera los nervios a Harry, porque toca por aquí y allá con los dedos fríos, quemándole la erizada piel de la espalda. Se muere, se quiere morir con él. No hay prisa, el sol no pretende llegar, pero Harry le quiere más cerca, mucho más.

—Ven— le susurra Ron— Ven Harry.

_Sí, eso, llámame, necesítame como ya a ti. Pídeme a gritos._

No hay como aguantar las ganas, es un arrebato, es una urgencia, está despierto y está con él y le tiene que besar ahora como Merlín manda, porque así está escrito desde los tiempos de Circe.

Ron cierra los ojos en un principio, siempre, desde que comenzó la aventura del cambio de cama, le besa de lleno entre la locura y el calor, tratando de no hacer ruido porque ya es suficiente con que los vean correr juntos el dosel por la mañana. Están aturdidos en un beso que parece muy torpe en un principio, pero se dejan llevar tanto que el beso es la mínima parte. Lo bueno llega cuando Ron con la voz ronca empieza a reprimir gemidos.

—Harry, umh.

El aludido cubre sus palabras en un suspiro mientras enreda los dedos en el cabello pelirrojo porque ya no quiere tener quietos los dedos, y le gusta, pues en tanto Harry mas enmaraña, Ron más se queja, y al escuchar esos gruñidos placenteros a Harry el cuerpo le empieza a parecer una ola que va y viene, una abeja que zumba dentro de si y no puede evitar embestir. Son como una onda que se eleva, Ron también embiste y Harry piensa, sueña, evita exclamar, que es así como se debe sentir el cielo.

Tal vez el infierno, no está seguro.

_Por el calor de mierda que hace, seguro es el infierno. Oh Ron, umh_.

Besa y no se frena, no lo piensa, está devorando su boca, su cuello y la boca de nuevo. La saliva se mezcla, el sudor, la esencia.

_Muérdeme, tócame._

Ron se acomoda a un lado abriendo los ojos después de un rato, mira la frente de Harry que está perlada de sudor, le besa los hombros, le lame la piel mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas no gimotear.

Harry tienes los músculos tensos y está tan duro que no puede evitar tocarse. Ron lo nota, le quita las manos y comienza a frotarlo él mismo. Entonces siente como que explota un poco, como un líquido le pesa raudo en el estómago y le comienza a bajar, hace presión. No encuentra la forma de quedarse callado, no quiere quedarse callado. Muerde las sábanas y murmura hacia fuera, grita hacia adentro.

Es criminal, abusivo, dominante. ¿Cómo le puede hacer sentir tanto? Termíname Ron, Aviéntame Ron, Acábame, Ron.

_RonRonRon _

Gime desde el fondo de la garganta cuando la vida le ha parecido muy larga para esperar ese momento, con ese pelirrojo succionándole el alma, con esa mano alrededor de su virilidad. Ron le conoce y lo besa desesperado, tragándose su propio nombre antes que los demás escuchen. Harry siente el orgasmo bajándole como caballo desbocado desde la boca del estómago hasta la punta de los pies, abrazándole entero. Jadea hasta quedar sin aliento, hasta que siente la última contracción del cuerpo. Entonces despierta y se ve envuelto en los brazos de Ron.

—Harry.

_Sí, soy yo, y tú eres un maldito._

—Ya no tengo frío.

Ron se ríe, y su risa le estremece.

— ¿Tienes tú todavía?

Doble, triple, cuádruple maldito. Se tienta en decirle que sí, que se muere hipotermia.

_Sígueme dando calor. Sigue, sigue, sigue._

Pero no lo hace.

—Ya no. Quiero dormir.

_Contigo cerca, nunca. Jamás. No se puede dormir._

Se han echado al sueño después de besos frenéticos y hundidos. Se disuelven en el otro antes de rendirse, los labios hinchados les saben a locura, prohibido, cansancio y goce. Sus respiraciones se acompasan cuando se sueltan, un último suspiro y dejan de pensar.

La última cavilación es una súplica: _Que mañana no caliente el sol._

_

* * *

_**Aww Mi OTP Slash *________________* Ya hace un rato que no escribía de los amiguitos carnales. En realidad, hace ya un rato que no escribía de nada. Así que bueno, tuve una idea :B. Ay como amo el Ron/Harry (L) Bestest slash ever!.** **Opiniones y críticas **_Letras verdes_**.** **¡Besos!**


End file.
